


Multimouse Secrets

by QueenCorb_Starrgazer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marinette March 2021, Marinette March promp, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Not Beta Read, Wordcount: 500-1.000, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer
Summary: Marinette has a secret, her escape is yet another alterego of hers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Multimouse Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> For Marinette March 2021!!! Hope yall enjoy this little drabble. I expected to go back and work through it but things happened and I'm just gonna throw caution to the wind and give yall this. Hope you enjoy it.

Marinette wasn’t sure if being Multimouse would be the second choice that Master Fu would’ve done but it would have made a lot of sense, hence Marinette bouncing from rooftop to rooftop in the grey and pink suit. Secretly, she loved the freedom that it gave her. Sure, she felt free as Ladybug, but with this, there was less weight on her shoulders, less responsibility. Sometimes when she needed some air but trying to escape the responsibility, she would opt for being Multimouse in the middle of the night.

Clearing her mind was always lovely, allowing the chill of the night air to dance through the small strands of hair that framed her petite face. Secretly, she had hoped to come across Chat Noir, but at the same time, she didn’t. How would she explain this to him? He knows who she was. She also certainly did not want to play a game of Chat and Mouse. Nope. Not on the agenda for tonight.

The stillness of the air soothed her, no wind, no rain. Just existing. Sometimes, after a stressful week, she needed to just run around freely… on the rooftops. Gaining momentum, she prepared to jump to the other rooftop when her heightened senses heard the sound of running footsteps. Pausing, she crouched low to the building, hoping she wasn’t spotted.

“Hey!” A very, achingly, familiar voice called out to her. She held her breath, hoping that they would leave her alone. “I’ve been watching you, mouse girl!” A sigh escaped. Looks like she’ll have to explain something to someone.

“Shhh!” She said, peeking her head over the side of the wall, glaring down at her best friend.

“Ooooh So it is a new superhero!” Alya threw several fists in the air before spinning and pointing her phone up at her. “What can we call you, mouse girl?” Marinette slapped her forehead.

“Uhh can you not post about me? Not yet anyway?” She called out hopefully.

“Too late. I’m live streaming.” Alya let out a nervous chuckle. “So, is there an akuma?”

“Oh…” She shook her head, feeling the pink ribbons grace along her neck gently. “No, there is no akuma.”

"Then what are you doing? And you still haven’t said a name.” Alya arched an eyebrow.

“Multimouse. My name is Multimouse. I’m just patrolling. Ladybug said she wanted to test and see if I would have the makings of a hero, yes. That’s it.” She nodded.

“So, will we be seeing more of you?” Multimouse shrugged at that.

“I’m not sure. It’s up to Ladybug. I’m just helping her out tonight.” Thinking a moment later she probably shouldn’t have said that.

“Are you working with Chat Noir?” She shook her head.

“Ladybug wanted me to do a solo trip out, making sure I didn’t do anything. And now that you’re live-streaming this, I may not be able to continue anymore as Multimouse.” She explained, pouting a little.

“Oh…. I’m sorry.” Alya blinked once, holding the camera on her a few moments more before shutting it off, pocketing her phone. “Alright, I put it away, can I talk to you down here so I’m not yelling?” A sigh and a jump later, Multimouse was standing in front of Alya in all her glory. “Oh my god! You have a tail! It’s so cute!” Alya clapped happily as she looked at her with wide eyes.

“That I do…”

“Is it like Chat’s?”

“What do you mean?” Puzzlement crossed her face.

“Like, do you control it or does it reflect your emotions?”

“I don’t know.” She looked behind her to see it waving in the air. “Maybe both?” She shrugs. “Can I continue on? I would really hate for Ladybug to be disappointed in me not finishing the patrol in time.” She motioned over her shoulder with her thumb.

“Uh yeah, sure. And look, I’m sorry if this really doesn’t allow you to be Multimouse anymore.” A flash went across her face. “But, I promise, I won’t say much about you anymore, Multimouse. I may mention it but next time I see you, I’ll keep it a secret. Unless, you know, it’s mid-battle.” A small laugh escaped Marinette.

"I would appreciate that. Thank you.” With a smile and a nod, Multimouse turned around and bounded up towards the rooftop, hoping that Alya would leave her to her secrets for the rest of the night.


End file.
